Granblue
The Granblue (グランブルー Guranburū) are a clan from the nation of Magallanica. The clan is themed mainly around undead pirates as well as other undead creatures such as ghosts and zombies. They are primarily focused on getting units from the drop zone, usually by superior calling units from the drop zone, but they also occasionally superior ride units from the drop zone as well. To help with this, many Granblue units, like Chappie the Ghostie, have skills that put cards from the deck into the drop zone. Notable Granblue users in the anime include Gouki Daimonji of Team Handsome, Raul Serra of the Quatre Knights, and Am Chouno of Rummy Labyrinth. Backgrounds Who are the Granblue? ''(Card of the Day 5th February 2016)'' They are pirates who ruin the seas of Cray on ghost ships. The crew are undeads like vampires and ghosts, and continue to sail while making more comrades in many places. There are cases that ships suddenly fall off the grid in a certain area of "Magallanica". It is said that the Granblue pirates' headquarter is somewhere over there... Sets containing Granblue cards Trial Decks: *G Trial Deck 8: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour (? cards) Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (15 cards) *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (25 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (7 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (12 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (12 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (? cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) Races Unique Races *Kraken *Skeleton Shared Races *Demon *Ghost *Gillman *Noble *Vampire *Workeroid *Zombie Archetype/Sub-clans *Cocytus *Nightrose *Seven Seas List of Granblue cards Grade 0 *Captain Nightkid (Vampire) *Chappie the Ghostie (Ghost) *Doctor Rouge (Heal) (Vampire) *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris (Demon) *Forbidden Space Banshee (Ghost) *Ghoul Cannonball (Critical) (Ghost) *Guiding Zombie (Zombie) *Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare (Draw) (Vampire) *Hades Steersman (Stand) (Ghost) *Hook-wielding Zombie (Draw) (Zombie) *Hungry Mimick (Draw) (Ghost) *Jimmy the Ghostie (Critical) (Ghost) *Knight Spirit (Critical) (Ghost) *Mick the Ghostie Family (Stand) (Ghost) *Peter the Ghostie (Ghost) *Performing Zombie (Stand) (Zombie) *Rick the Ghostie (Heal) (Ghost) *Rough Seas Banshee (Critical) (Ghost) *Skeleton Assault Troops Captain (Skeleton) *Skeleton Lookout (Stand) (Skeleton) *Undying Departed, Grenache Grade 1 *Boatswain, Arman (Vampire) *Brutal Shade (Ghost) *Child Frank (Workeroid) *Cleaving Shade (Ghost) *Dancing Cutlass (Ghost) *Dandy Guy, Romario (Zombie) *Deadly Nightmare (Ghost) *Disappear-running Zombie (Zombie) *Dragon Spirit (Ghost) *Evil Shade (Ghost) *Gust Jinn (Demon) *John the Ghostie (Ghost) *King Seahorse (Kraken) *Parting Shade (Ghost) *Reef Banshee (Ghost) *Ripple Banshee (Ghost) *Rumbling Seas Banshee (Ghost) *Samurai Spirit (Ghost) *Sea Strolling Banshee (Ghost) *Seven Seas Helmsman, Nightcrow (Vampire) *Skeleton Colossus (Skeleton) *Tommy the Ghostie Brothers (Ghost) *Tornado Jinn (Demon) *Undead Pirate of the Cursed Rifle (Ghost) *Underling Pirate Skeleton (Skeleton) Grade 2 *Captain Nightmist (Vampire) *Commodore Blueblood (Vampire) *Deadly Spirit (Ghost) *Dragon Corrode, Corrupt Dragon (Zombie) *Dragon Undead, Ghoul Dragon (Skeleton) *Greed Shade (Ghost) *King Serpent (Kraken) *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc (Vampire) *Pirate Swordsman, Colombard (Vampire) *Ruin Shade (Ghost) *Sea Navigator, Silver (Vampire) *Seven Seas Master Swordsman, Slash Shade (Ghost) *Skeleton Cannoneer (Skeleton) *Skeleton Demon World Knight (Skeleton) *Skeleton Swordsman (Skeleton) *Stormride Ghost Ship (Ghost) *Three Star Chef, Pietro (Skeleton) *Undead Pirate of the Frigid Night (Ghost) *Witch Doctor of the Corrosion Sea, Negrorook (Demon) Grade 3 *Deadly Swordmaster (Ghost) *Death Seeker, Thanatos (Noble) *Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon (Skeleton) *Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (Skeleton) *God-eating Zombie Shark (Zombie) *Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow (Vampire) *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" (Skeleton) *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus (Skeleton) *King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk (Gillman) *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Vampire) *Master Swordsman, Nightstorm (Vampire) *Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm (Vampire) *Monster Frank (Workeroid) *Rotten Sea Necromancer, Barbaros (Gillman) *Seven Seas Sage, Plegeton (Skeleton) *Spirit Exceed (Ghost) *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (Vampire) *Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Dead Sea, Negrobolt (Demon) *Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir (Vampire) Grade 4 *Ice Prison Hades Deity, Cocytus Negative (Skeleton) *Loved by the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Vampire) *Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose (Vampire) *Pirate King of Secret Schemes, Bandit Rum (Vampire) *Pirate King of the Abyss, Blueheart (Vampire) Category:Granblue